Pokemon Negro y Blanco estilo total drama
by Fasara
Summary: Un entrenador llamado Trent viaja a la region Unova junto con su compañera Snivy junco con Gwen,Bridgette,Geoff,Courtney y Duncan. este es mi primera vez Parejas TrentXGwen GeoffXBridgette DuncanXCourtney
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Fasara empecé a hacer historias de mi pareja favorita espero que les gusten**

La aventura comienza

La región Unova un lugar lejos de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh ay diferentes tipos de pokémon no como de las otra regiones ay nuevos tipos de pokémon también están los legendarios el primer pueblo llamado pueblo Arcilla una allí vive un joven entrenador de 16 llamado Trent (de tdi) junto con sus amigos de la infancia Geoff y Duncan (también de tdi ellos 2) ellos tres querían ser entrenadores pokémon Duncan vive en ciudad Striaton y Geoff él vive en pueblo Arcilla también Trent y Duncan estaban esperando a Geoff para recibir a su primer pokémon con la profesora Juniper para ir junto de su primer viaje pokémon en Unova

Duncan: Trent ¿no crees que Geoff se esté tardando otra vez?

Trent: tienes razón conocemos muy bien a Geoff siempre llega tarde.

Geoff: lo siento lamento por llegar tarde.

Trent: Geoff te conocemos desde cuando éramos niños siempre llegas tarde.

Geoff: dije que lo siento bueno vamos al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper para recibir nuestro pokémon iniciales.

Duncan: ok vamos.

Mientras se dirigían al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper para recibir su primer pokémon los pokémon iniciales son Oshawott un pokémon tipo agua, Tepig un pokémon tipo fuego y Snivy un pokémon tipo planta la profesora Juniper esta examinado a Oshawott, Tepig y Snivy mientras uno de sus asistente trajo un Pidove, un Tranquill y 2 Unfenzant diferentes.

Asistente 1: profesora Juniper encontramos a Pidove, Tranquill y 2 Unfenzant heridos en el bosque.

Profesora Juniper: ok voy para allá para curarlo ah podrían alimentar a Oshawott, a Tepig y a Snivy por favor.

Asistente 2: claro.

Mientras los Asistentes de la profesora Juniper les dieron comida pokémon a los pokémon iniciales allá termino de comer Tepig pero le dio mas hambre agarro la comida se Snivy y Snivy se enoja.

Snivy: s-nái-vy s-nái s-nái-vy

Tepig: Té-pig.

Ellos 2 empesaron a pelear mientras Oshawott termino de comer viendo que Tepig y Snivy esta van peleando e intento pararlos de pelear.

Oshawott: Á-sho Á-sho-wat.

Pero Snivy y Tepig golperaon sin dares cuenta a Oshawott y este se enoja y usa su ataque chorro de agua a ellos dos ya los asistente llegaron con Pidove, Tranquill y los 2 Unfenzant también les dieron un chorro de agua por accidente y ellos salen volado los 3 pokémon iniciales por accidente hacen un hoyo en el laboratorio y escapan Tepig perseguido por Snivy y Snivy (tal como en el anime Snivy es hembra como la Snivy de Ash) es perseguida por Oshawott mientras la profesora Juniper fue corriendo a ver lo que pasa y ve el laboratorio un desastre.

Profesora Juniper: pe-pero que paso aquí y donde están los pokémon iniciales.

Asistente 3: escaparon y los 4 pokémon tipo voladores son los que se quedaron aquí Pidove, Tranquill y Unfenzant vallan a buscar a Tepig a Oshawott y a Snivy.

Pidove: Pi-douv.

Tranquill: Tran-cuil.

Los 2 Unfenzant: An-fezant.

Profesora Juniper: Bueno ay que limpiar este lugar ates que lleguen los 3 entrenadores por sus pokémon iniciales, MINCCINO SAL.

Minccino: Min-chi-no.

Profesora Juniper: Minccino necesito que uses tu cola para limpiar el laboratorio.

Minccino: Min-chi-no.

Minccino, los 3 Asistentes y la profesora Juniper estuvieron limpiando lo antes posible antes que llegaran los 3 entrenadores principiantes.

Profesora Juniper: ay que apresurarnos antes de que lleguen los nuevos entrenadores primero ay que encontrar a Oshawott, a Tepig y a Snivy…

Trent, Geoff y Duncan: hola profe…

Duncan: ahh profesora Juniper ¿que paso aquí?

Geoff: parece que hubo un temblor aquí.

Profesora Juniper: nada solo hubo un pequeño accidente.

Duncan: si un pequeño accidente.

Geoff: ahh Trent ¿que te pasa?

Trent: Profesora Juniper donde están Snivy, Tepig y Oshawott.

Profesora Juniper: escaparon.

Ellos 3: ¿Qué?

Profesora Juniper: si hubo una pelea mientras estaba revisando a Pidove, Tranquil Unfenzant asta escuche un ruido asta que vi un desastre y escaparon.

Trent: yo, Geoff y Duncan encontraremos a los pokémon iniciales.

Geoff y Duncan: ¿QUE?

Profesora Juniper: gracias chicos sé que puedo contar con ustedes 3.

Mientras ellos 3 fueron a buscar a los pokémon iniciales Duncan detiene a Trent.

Duncan: Trent estas loco o que.

Trent: ay que ayudar a la Profesora Juniper a buscar a los pokémon iniciales.

Geoff: ¿porque?

Trent: porque ay ladrones que se roban a los pokémon así que ay que buscarlos.

Duncan y Geoff: de acuerdo.

Trent: bien Geoff ve por la derecha, Duncan tu por la Izquierda y yo iré por el Medio ok.

Duncan y Geoff: ok.

Mientras ellos 3 se dividieron Trent fue a buscar uno de ellos y vio una manada de Deerlings, muchos Swannas y un grupo de Patrats.

Trent: valla esto es genial me pregunto donde estarán los demás ohh.

Duncan: Trent encontré a Tepig.

Trent: ok te veo en el laboratorio.

Duncan: ok.

Trent: bien Duncan encontró a Tepig eso quiere decir que faltan Snivy y Osha…

Geoff: Trent encontré a Oshawott.

Trent: ok te veo en el laboratorio.

Geoff: ok.

Trent: bueno solo falta Snivy, SNIVY EN DONDE ESTAS, humm me pregunto en donde estará.

Trent: es una tela araña ohh.

Snivy: s-nái s-nái-vy.

Trent: Snivy hay no.

Ariados: Á-ria-dos.

Trent: Ariados eso quiere decir que estoy en su territorio.

Ariados vio a Trent y uso piquete venenoso pero él lo esquivo.

Trent: eso fue piquete venenoso aaah tengo una idea oye Ariados a que no me das.

Ariados huso piquete venenos pero le dio a la telaraña donde esta van Snivy y los demás pokémon.

Trent: Snivy estas bien.

Snivy: S-nái-vi.

El Ariados se enfado y llamo a los demás Ariados.

Trent: ay no mas Ariados ok Snivy usa lluvia de hojas.

Snivy uso lluvia de hoja sobre un grupo de Ariados.

Trent: Snivy usa atracción.

Todos los Ariados fueron afectados por el ataque de Snivy ya que son macho.

Trent: genial podemos hacerlo Snivy usa lluvia de hojas una ves mas.

Trent y Snivy derrotaron a todos los Ariados.

Trent: si lo hicimos Snivy.

Snivy: S-nái-vy.

Snivy uso tacleada sobre Trent.

Trent: oye espera tranquila solo te ayude recuerdas bueno te llevare al laboratorio ok.

Snivy: S-nái.

Profesora Juniper: encontraste a Snivy.

Trent: si.

Profesora Juniper: Ahora te entregare tu pokebolas y tu pokedex.

Trent: ¿que?

Profesora Juniper: mira Geoff escogió a Oshawott y Duncan a Tepig y veo que Snivy se encariño contigo no.

Trent: ahh si.

Profesora Juniper: Aquí están tus pokebolas y tu pokedex.

Trent: guau gracias profesora Juniper Snivy quieres viajar conmigo.

Snivy se subió al hombro de Trent.

Trent: tomare eso como un si pero antes ¡ESOS 2 SE PASARON POR VERME ABANDONADO! pero te tengo a ti Snivy.

Ahora que Trent obtuvo su pokémon inicial Snivy se dirige a ciudad Accumula y después a ciudad Striaton para recibir la medalla triple para ir la liga de Unova.

Continuara…

**Bueno esa es el primer capítulo tendré que mejorar el 2 y terminar el 3**

**Ponga Reviews.**

**PS: Soy la misma Fasara que ha escrito los comentarios en las historias que he leído Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí Fasara les traigo el capítulo 2 espero que les gusten.**

**Total drama no me pertenece**

Petilil el pokémon bebe

Mientras en el bosque de la ruta 2 Trent y Snivy se dirigen a ciudad Striaton pero primero se detuvieron porque veo que Trent se esta concentrando en algo.

Patrat: Pa-trat Pa.

Trent: Genial un Patrat.

Trent saca su pokedex de su mochila.

Pokedex: Patrat el pokémon ratón Almacena víveres en unas bolsas en sus mofletes y vigila durante días. Hace señales con la cola a sus compañeros.

Trent: Genial bueno Atrapare ese Patrat buen Snivy Usa látigo Sepa.

Snivy uso látigo sepa sobre Patrat pero lo esquivo Patrat usa tacleada sobre Snivy y si le afecto.

Trent: Snivy no.

Trent: Snivy estas bien bueno vamos a llevarte a un centro pokémon.

Trent camino y camino a ir a ciudad Accumula pero no sabe como llegar.

Trent: creo que nos perdimos oh que fue eso.

Pokedex: Togetic el pokémon de buen corazón es la forma evolucionada de Togepi Para compartir su felicidad, vuela por el mundo en busca de gente de buen corazón.

Trent: un Togetic nunca e visto uno en Unova bueno Pokebola ve.

XXX: auch.

Trent: ahh.

XXX: OYE COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPERARME CON UNA POKEBOLA.

Trent: lo siento te confundí con un pokémon.

XXX: ah así que creíste que yo era un pokémon dime si me parezco DIME.

Trent: ah no, no te pareces es que analice un Togetic y ohh…

XXX: espera dijiste un Togetic te refieres el que esta alado de mi hombro.

Trent: ¿tu hombro?

Togetic: Tó-ge-tic.

Trent: ah ese Togetic ¿es tú pokémon?

XXX: si lo tenía cuando Togepi era un huevo pokémon.

Trent: enserio eso es genial me llamo Trent vivo en pueblo Arcilla.

Gwen: principiante e me llamo Gwen y soy de ciudad Striaton.

Trent: tú también vives en ciudad Striaton.

Gwen: si.

Trent: un amigo también vive en ciudad Striaton y también es un principiante.

Gwen: genial adonde te diriges.

Trent: a ciudad Accumula.

Gwen: bueno yo te llevo allí.

Trent: gracias Gwen.

Gwen: de nada Trent vamos.

Ellos 2 se dirigen a ciudad Accumula Gwen le pregunta a Trent.

Gwen: y ¿por qué te diriges a ciudad Accumula?

Trent: Mi Snivy quedo debilitada cuando intentaba atrapar un Patrat.

Gwen: algunos que han atrapado esos Patrats.

Trent: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Gwen: mira Watchog sal.

Watchog: Wat-chog.

Trent: que es este pokémon.

Pokedex: Watchog el pokémon Alerta es la forma evolucionada de Patrat. Ataca lanzado las semillas de las bayas que acumula en sus mofletes. Su cola se tensa al avistar a un enemigo.

Trent: si que tenias un Patrat.

Gwen: si y cuantos pokémon has atrapado.

Trent: ninguno ¿oh?

Gwen: ¿que pasa?

Un pokémon salió de los arbustos pero como si estuviera enfermo.

Trent: ¿Qué pokémon es este?

Pokedex: Petilil el pokémon semilla Mordisquear las hojas de su cabeza permite recuperar toda la vitalidad, a pesar de que están muy amargas.

Gwen: yo ya e visto mucho de estas.

Trent: ¿estás?

Gwen: si Petilil y Lilligant siempre son hembras.

Trent: genial espera algo anda mal tiene fiebre.

Gwen: que tienes razón tenesmos que llevarla a un centro pokémon.

Trent: ok vamos.

Gwen: sí.

Trent: ven Petilil solo quiero ayudar.

Pero Petilil uso látigo sepa con Trent lo lastimo

Trent: auch oye ¿Qué te pasa?

Gwen: tiene miedo, ven.

Petilil uso el mismo ataque.

Gwen: auch oye.

Trent: ven Petilil tenme confianza no te hare daño te lo prometo.

Petilil vio como Trent se preocupaba por ella dejo que la cargara y se tranquilizó.

Trent: bueno vamos al centro pokémon.

Empesaron a correr para llegar a ciudad Accumula asta que lograron llegar.

Trent: ¿donde esta el centro pokémon?

Gwen: es haya.

Gwen: enfermera Joy.

Enfermera Joy: que sucede.

Trent: Petilil esta enferma.

Enfermera Joy: que, no puede ser y es muy grave yo la llevo.

Trent: gracias a y puede curar a mi Snivy.

Enfermera Joy: claro.

Trent y Gwen estaban sentados en la sala de espera hasta que Trent pregunto algo.

Trent: ¿cómo se abra enfermado Petilil?

Gwen: no creo que el agua lo allá causado al menos que…

Trent: ¿que?

Gwen: los pokémon tipo planta son débiles con los de tipo fuego.

Trent: y ¿crees que un pokémon tipo fuego allá causado la fiebre?

Gwen: tal vez por que en mi viaje vi una manada de Heatmor y siempre roban la comida de los pokémon tipo planta debieron atacar el valle donde vivían Petilil y Lilligant.

Enfermera Joy: es cierto muchos entrenadores vinieron con sus pokémon tipo planta ya heridos por causa de esos Heatmor y destruyeron el bosque Lilligant esa Petilil debió huir del bosque pero fue atacada por un Heatmor por lo que veo Petilil es muy pequeño para pelear.

Trent: quiere decir que Petilil en un bebe.

Gwen: es por eso que nos tenía miedo.

Después se escucharon un grujido como si los Pokémon enfermos fueran robados.

Trent: ¿Qué fue eso?

Gwen: ay no se fue la luz

Enfermera Joy: no importa nuestro sistema pikachu nos ayudara.

Trent y Gwen vieron por la ventana y vieron como 10 Pikachus Gwen no dejaba de hacer gestos.

Trent: mira cuantos Pikachus son.

Gwen: ahhh.

Gwen le dio miedo a los pokémon tipo eléctrico y se escondió detrás de Trent

Trent: Gwen ¿te sientes bien?

Gwen: ehh ahh si estoy bien.

Después escucharon un crujido

Enfermera Joy: ¿Qué fue eso?

XXX: Ekans sal.

XXX: Koffing sal.

Koffing: Co-fing.

Koffing usa Gas venenoso.

Trent: que fue eso ¿Quiénes son?

XXX: Prepárense para los problemas.

XXX: Y más vale que teman.

XXX: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

XXX: _Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación._

XXX: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

XXX: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.

Meowth: Meowth así es.

Trent: ¿el equipo Rocket?

Gwen: son una banda de ladrones de la región Kanto ¿Qué asen en Unova?

Jessie: no reasignaron.

James: vinimos por los pokémon del centro pokémon.

Trent: no tomaran a Snivy y a Petilil.

Gwen: no dejare que se roben a mi adorada Togetic Umbreon sal.

Umbreon: Úm -bre-on.

Trent: ¿Quién es este pokémon?

Pokedex: Umbreon, el Pokémon luz lunar, y una forma evolucionada de Eevee. Los anillos en el cuerpo de Umbreon brillan débilmente cuando se expone al aura de la luna, y gana misterioso poder.

Gwen: Umbreon usa Tacleada.

Golpeo a Ekans.

Gwen: usa Rayo confuso.

Ekans y Koffing evadieron el ataque confuso.

Jessie: Ekans usa piquete venenoso.

El ataque piquete venenoso afecto a Umbreon.

Gwen: Umbreon, sal Kirlia usa telepatía para ver donde están los pokémon robados.

Kirlia: Kár-lia.

Kirlia: Kár-lia.

Gwen: Trent sigue a Kirlia.

Trent: si.

Kirlia: Kár-lia.

Trent: allí ok ahh no puede ser.

Trent vio a Snivy, a Petilil y un Audino.

Trent: ¿Quién e este Pokémon?

Pokedex: Audino, el Pokémon escucha. Audino puede conocer la condición física y el estado de ánimo de los Pokémon usando sus orejas.

Trent: el equipo Rocket debieron enseran a esos pokémon cuando se fue la luz a menos que ellos provocaron la falla de luz eléctrica ah Snivy y Petilil.

Snivy: S-nái-vy.

Petilil: Pe, Pe-ti-lil

Petilil usa defensa.

Trent: Petilil solo quiero ayudar.

Snivy usa látigo sepa para calmarla.

Trent: gracias Snivy Petilil no te quiero hacer daño solo quiero Ayudar confía en mi oh La llave.

James: estas acabada boba.

Umbreon quedo debilitado.

Trent: no lo creo.

Jessie: bien ¿Quién de ustedes dejo la llave suelta?

Trent: Snivy usa Atracción.

El ataque Atracción afectó a Ekans y Koffing.

Trent: usa lluvia de hojas.

Jessie: Ekans usa piquete venenoso.

El ataque fue muy fuerte que Snivy quedo herida.

Trent: Snivy no.

Snivy quedo herida.

Jessie: usa piquete venenoso esos 2.

Snivy y Petilil quedaron aterrorizadas.

Trent: no.

Trent quedo herido.

Trent: están bien.

Petilil vi como Trent la protegió.

Trent: Snivy usa látigo sepa.

James: Koffing usa gas venenoso.

Snivy quedo debilitada.

Trent: Snivy no estas bien.

Petilil vio como se preocupo por Snivy.

Trent: regresa Snivy ¿ahora qué hago?

Petilil uso atracción contra el equipo Rocket.

Trent: Petilil ok Petilil usa bola de energía.

Petilil uso bola de energía ya un bebe pudo dominar ese ataque decidió a serle caso uso el ataque pero él fue demasiado poderoso que le afecto a Ekans y Koffing y también a Meowth Y mando a volar al Equipo Rocket

Jessie, James y Meowth: el Equipo Rocket nos mandaron a volar otra vez.

Trent: lo hicimos bien hecho Petilil.

Petilil ya no tuvo miedo por ahora ella salto sobre Trent él lo abraso.

Gwen: me alegro que Petilil ya no le Tiene miedo de nosotros.

Petilil le tenía miedo a Gwen pero no de Trent.

Gwen: parece que no le agrado.

Enfermera Joy: necesito a Snivy, a Petilil y a Umbreon para que se recuperen.

Gwen y Trent: claro.

Trent: no tengas miedo Petilil solo te va ayudar ok.

Petilil: Pe-ti-lil.

Trent, Gwen y La Enfermera Joy estaban parados en la entrada.

Enfermera Joy: Llevaron a Petilil al bosque para encontrar a su familia.

Trent: genial lastima que no obtuve a mi primer pokémon.

Gwen: luego lo atraparas.

Enfermera Joy: adiós chicos.

Trent y Gwen: adiós.

Se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar en el bosque

Gwen: gracias por invitarme a tu viaje.

Trent: Ey ir solo es aburrido ya que mis amigos de la infancia me abandonaron.

Gwen: estoy segura que nos los vamos a encontrar.

Trent: tienes razón.

Gwen: oye ¿no crees que sientes que alguien nos sigue?

Trent: si ¿deberíamos voltearnos?

Gwen: sí.

Trent y Gwen se sorprenden quien los estaba siguiendo

Trent: Petilil ¿creí que ibas a estar con tu familia?

Gwen: Trent ¿de unos pasos?

Trent dio unos pasos pero Petilil los siguió.

Trent: Petilil ¿Qué haces?

Petilil salto sobre Trent por que se encariño con el.

Trent: ¿Qué pasa?

Gwen: recuerdas cuando salvaste a Petilil creo que le agradas mucho.

Trent: Petilil ¿quieres ir con nosotros?

Petilil: pe-ti-lil, pe-ti-lil

Trent: tomare como un si Pokebola ve.

Petilil salto y la Pokebola la toco y entro en ella empezó a pitar asta que paro Trent tomo la Pokebola.

Trent: si tengo una Petilil.

Gwen: obtuviste a tu primer pokémon.

Y haci Trent atrapo a su nueva pokémon Petilil e hiso una nueva amiga Gwen se dirigen a ciudad Striaton.

Continuara…

Bueno sé que aún no an leído el capítulo 1 pero espero que lean este en mi fics Gwen tiene un Togetic sé que exagere un poco en el capítulo 3 aparecerán Duncan y Geoff nuevamente.

Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 les doy las gracias a Xandra19 por ser la primera en leer espero que los demás lo lean.**

**Bien total drama no me pertenece aquí está el capítulo 3**

Una batalla Dúo Trent y Gwen vs Geoff y Duncan.

El capitulo anterior Trent llego la ruta 2 pero cunado su Snivy quedo debilitada conoce a Gwen una entrenadora pokémon junto su Togetic pero después en cuentran a un Petilil salvaje después el centro pokémon fue atacado gracias a Petilil lograron derrotar al equipo Rocket Trent decidió invitar a Gwen en su viaje Petilil lo siguió dijo.

Trent: quieres venir con nosotros.

Trent atrapo a su primer pokémon y se dirigen a ciudad striaton.

Canción:

Es siempre duro empezar otra vez,

Decidir el viaje que vas a hacer.

Pero no hay porque temer

Al saber que tú tienes el poder.

Ni blanco ni negro es,

Pero tú sabes escoger.

Y no es ganar o perder.

Sólo hay que saber

Qué camino seguir.

¡Pokémon!

Trent y Gwen decidieron para un rato pero ellos tenían hambre.

Trent: tengo hambre y tú.

Gwen: yo también.

Trent: creo que tengo algo de almuerzo aquí.

Gwen: voy a ver mi mochila también.

Trent: tengo unos sándwiches y tú.

Gwen: los tengo dos sodas.

Trent: tengo 2 ideas compartiremos si y sacamos nuestros pokémon para que coman con nosotros.

Gwen: genial ¿tu que dices Togetic?

Togetic: Tó- Ge.

Trent: ok Snivy Petilil salgan.

Gwen: Umbreon, Kirlia, Treecko, Unfenzant, Watchog vengan a compartir.

Trent: tienes un Treecko.

Gwen: si es mi pokémon inicial.

Trent: vamos a ver.

Pokedex: Treecko el pokémon inicial Las plantas de sus pies tienen púas diminutas que le permiten andar por paredes y techos.

Trent: genial ah Gwen.

Gwen: si.

Trent: porque no evoluciono Treecko en sus 2 etapas.

Gwen: se reusó a evolucionar es normal en un pokémon me dieron una roca eterna en Sinnoh.

Trent: fuiste a Sinnoh.

Gwen: si

Trent: genial y este Pokémon.

Pokedex: Unfenzant el pokémon ave es la forma evolucionada de Tranquill El macho amenaza al enemigo meciendo el adorno de su cabeza. Al volar, la hembra es mucho más diestra que el macho.

Trent: Gwen tu Unfenzant es macho.

Gwen: si.

Trent: genial bueno.

Trent y Gwen: todos a comer.

Cuando todos estaban comiendo Snivy ya casi iba a terminar pero alguien le robo su comida.

Snivy: s-nái.

Fansback:

Snivy recuerda cuando estaba con la profesora Juniper cuando Tepig le robo su comida.

Fin fans back

Snivy se enoja y usa lluvia de hojas.

Trent: Snivy tranquila.

Snivy descubre un Pignite que le robo su comida.

Trent: quien es ese pokémon.

Pokedex: Pignite, el Pokémon cerdo fuego y la forma evolucionada de Tepig. Pignite convierte sus alimentos en combustible para la llama que arde en su estómago, y cuando el combustible quema en su estómago, aumenta su velocidad.

Trent: es la evolución de un Tepig que extraño juro a ver visto un pokémon de ese mismo carácter ah llame acorde.

Gwen: enserio.

Trent: si recuerdo que la profesora Juniper nos dijo que Snivy y Tepig avían peleado incluyendo Oshawott.

Gwen: ¿que quieres decir?

Trent: creo que ese Pignite es de…

XXX: miren a quien tenemos aquí.

Trent: ¿por favor dimo que no sean ellos 2?

Geoff: Trent amigo.

Duncan: como estas.

Trent: USTEDES 2 ME ABANDONARON CUANDO ESTABA BUSCANDO A SNIVY Y USTESES 2 SE FUERON.

Duncan: nos fuimos por que nos aburrimos de esperarte.

Geoff: si.

Trent: no puede estar pasando esto a mí.

Geoff y Duncan vieron a Gwen.

Geoff: Trent eres un casa nova pero creo que veo una chica linda contigo.

Trent: hablas de Gwen.

Gwen: ¿linda?

Duncan: son novios ustedes 2.

Trent y Gwen se vieron entre si y se sonrojaron.

Trent: no somos una pareja.

Gwen: solo somos amigos.

Geoff: entonces tu belleza me cautivo tus ojos son como una noche oscura…

Trent le jala las orejas a Geoff.

Trent: Geoff la próxima vez no seas un conquistador como las otras ocasiones.

Duncan: así que Snivy es tu inicial que bobo.

Trent: que tiene de malo Snivy.

Duncan: amigo es una hembra hubieras escogido a Tepig pero te lo gane.

Trent: Snivy es mi amiga al igual que Gwen y Petilil.

Geoff: ¿quien es Petilil?

Trent: es mi primer pokémon que atrape en Unova y es hembra también.

Petilil llego a buscar a Trent.

Duncan: hablas de la pequeña semilla.

Trent: oye no insultes mi adorada Petilil.

Geoff: si por cierto no solo Tepig evoluciono en Pignite mi Oshawott también evoluciono, Dewott sal.

Dewott: Dú-wot.

Trent: quien es este pokémon

Gwen: es un Dewott.

Trent: vamos a ver.

Pokedex: Dewott, el Pokémon superación y la forma evolucionada de Oshawott. A través de su entrenamiento duro, Dewott utiliza la técnica de doble caparaconcha para conseguir ser un gran espadachín.

Trent: vaya que rápido evolucionaron sus pokémon.

Duncan: porque ya obtuvimos 2 medallas y atrapamos 2 pokémon.

Trent y Gwen: ¿2 medallas?

Duncan y Geoff sacan su estuche de medallas estaban la medalla trio y la medalla base.

Trent: se adelantaron oigan y si asemos una batalla pero dúo.

Duncan: genial y quien será tu pareja.

Trent: Gwen ¿quieres ser mi pareja de batalla?

Gwen: claro porque no yo usare a Treecko ¿y tu?

Trent: yo usare a Petilil será su primera batalla de entrenamiento.

Duncan: ok entonces sacare a mi pokémon evolutivo y yo escojo a Flareon.

Flareon: fla-re-on.

Trent: y quien es este pokémon.

Pokedex: Flareon, el Pokémon llama y forma evolucionada de Eevee. Guarda algo del aire que respira en su saco de llama interno y lo cual calienta su cuerpo sobre los 3.000 grados.

Trent: también es la evolución de un Eevee genial.

Geoff: pero no es el único Jolteon sal.

Trent: vamos a ver.

Pokedex: Jolteon, el Pokémon rayo es la forma evolucionada de Eevee. Cuando se enoja o se asusta el pelo de su cuerpo se convierte en agujas que disparan a sus oponentes. Absorbe los átomos cargados y pueden producir 10.000 voltios de electricidad.

Trent: Eevee también tiene otra forma de evolución.

Gwen: de echo si Eevee tiene 7 formas evolutivas.

Trent: vaya ok empecemos.

Gwen: bien yo empiezo Treecko usa balas semilla.

Geoff: esquívalo y usa impactrueno.

Gwen: ay no Treecko usa tacleada.

Geoff: usa Electro bola.

Gwen: esquívalo y usa ataque rápido.

Geoff: usa misil aguja.

Treecko lo esquivo mientras Duncan y Trent están también están en su batalla.

Trent: Petilil usa atracción.

Flareon quedo afectado.

Duncan: Flareon no.

Trent: usa hojas navajas.

Duncan: Flareon, usa lanza llamas.

Petilil se lastima.

Trent: Petilil usa látigo sepa.

Duncan: Flareon esquívalo y usa rueda de fuego.

Petilil quedo debilitada.

Duncan: tu pierdes yo gano.

Trent: Petilil estas bien.

Petilil: pe-ti-lil.

Gwen: Treecko usa balas semillas.

Geoff: usa impactrueno.

Treecko también quedo debilitado.

Gwen: Treecko estas bien.

Treecko: trí-co.

Geoff: genial gane.

Duncan: lastima que sus pokémon son muy débiles.

Trent: Petilil y Treecko no son débiles.

Gwen: voy a ser sincera mi Treecko lo tengo desde Hoenn y se reusó a evolucionar y en la región Sinnoh me dieron una rocaeterna.

Geoff: por eso no evoluciono.

Gwen: no.

Duncan: jajaja eres muy tonta.

Después escucharon los crujidos de los pokémon.

Geoff: que fue eso.

Trent: al no ser que.

Duncan: noo donde esta Duskull.

Geoff: noo Blitzle.

Trent: ese ¿son sus pokémon?

Gwen: no esta mis pokémon.

Trent: no esta Snivy.

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas.

James: Y más vale que teman.

Jessie: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

James: Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

James: Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessie: Jessie.

James: James.

Jessie: El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James: Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar.

Meowth: Meowth así es.

Trent y Gwen: el equipo Rocket.

Duncan: ¿el equipo Rocket?

Trent: son una banda de ladrones.

Geoff: miren nuestros pokémon.

Gwen: ¡Togetic!

Trent: ¡Snivy!

Duncan: devuelvan nuestros pokémon.

Jessie: nunca.

James: ahora son del equipo Rocket.

Meowth: adiós bobos.

Gwen: o no lo harán Treecko usa balas semillas.

Trent: Petilil usa lluvias de hojas.

Jessie: Ekans usa piquete venenoso.

James: Koffing usa lodo venenoso.

Eso ataques de dañaron mucho a los 2 pokémon.

Duncan: ayudaremos Flareon usa lanza llamas.

Geoff: Jolteon usa impactrueno.

Esos Ataques dañaron mucho a los 2 pokémon.

El Equipo Rocket: aaah.

Trent: si hubiera una forma para sacar de esa red a nuestros pokémon, Ya se Gwen Kirlia es un pokémon tipo psíquico ¿no?

Gwen: si obvio por.

Trent: dile que se Teletransportación

Geoff: ¿para qué sirve?

Duncan: es para que los pokémon vengan a tierra pero el problema es la cantidad ¿como los bajaremos?

Gwen: Trent tengo una idea dile a Petilil que use bola de energía de nuevo.

Trent: si Petilil usa bola de energía.

Petilil cargando el ataque.

Gwen: bien Kirlia usa Teletransportación para sacar a los demás.

Kirlia se concentró y salió una luz resplandeciente y logro sacar a todos los pokémon de ahí y todos estaban en tierra.

Gwen: chicos ¿están bien?

Trent, Duncan y Geoff se sorprenden como actúa Gwen.

Gwen enojada y sonrojada

Gwen: jamás vieron eso ok.

Trent: Snivy.

Duncan: Duskull.

Geoff: Blitzle.

Duncan y Geoff ven cuando Petilil usa su ataque.

Trent: bien Petilil usa bola de energía.

El globo exploto.

El equipo Rocket: El Equipo Rocket nos mandaron a bolar otra vez.

Trent: bien hecho.

Petilil: Peti-lil

Petilil está feliz están con Trent sin que la juzguen.

Geoff: viejo tu amiga es muy fuerte.

Duncan: retiro de lo que dije tu Petilil es especial.

Trent: sí.

Duncan: amigo la mentamos por a verte abandonado desde ahora iremos de viaje juntos los 3 y tu nueva novia.

Gwen y Trent se sonrojan.

Trent y Gwen: NO SOMOS NOVIOS.

Y haci Trent se rencontró con Duncan y Geoff y ahora se dirigen nuevamente a ciudad.

Striaton.

Continuara….

**Al fin termine el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado bueno que tengan una buena noche.**

**Reviews por favor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola decidí poner capítulo 4 de una vez porque aquí abra guerra (entre Courtney y Gwen).**

**Total drama no me pertenece.**

La vieja rival de Gwen

Hoy nuestros amigos lograron llegar a ciudad Striaton Trent estaba atónito como era la ciudad.

Trent: vaya Ciudad Striaton es fabulosa.

Gwen: hace mucho que Salido de casa no a cambado nada.

Gwen lleva años que salió de su casa se fue a la región en barco a Hoenn.

Duncan: si ciudad Striaton Trent tienes que derrotar al líder de gimnasio.

Geoff: si tienes que obtener la medalla triple.

Trent: si y lo hare.

Pero escucharon a 2 personas hablar.

XXX: disculpa pero escuche que retaras al líder de gimnasio.

Trent: si ¿por?

XXX 2: bueno él o ella no está aquí.

Trent: ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?

XXX: no lo sé nadie sabe.

XXX 2: tendrás que esperarla.

Las 2 personas se retiraron Trent estaba decepcionado.

Trent: genial estuve muy atrás y no obtendré la medalla trio.

Gwen: no te desanimes Trent.

Duncan: Gwen tiene razón mira vamos al centro pokémon para que rehabilites a tus pokémon.

Trent: si creo que tienen razón vamos al centro pokémon.

Los protagonistas fueron al centro pokémon de ciudad striaton.

Trent: enfermera Joy puede curar a mis pokémon por favor.

Enfermera Joy: claro con gusto.

Trent: espera ¿no se acuerda de mí?

Enfermera Joy: no nunca te había visto.

Trent: pero si la vimos en ciudad Accumula.

Enfermera Joy: la enfermera Joy que vistes es mi hermana mayor mira aquí hay una foto.

Trent ve una foto familiar de muchas enfermeras Joy.

Trent: vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

Enfermera Joy: tus pokémon estarán listos en momento.

Trent: gracias.

Trent fue a buscar a sus amigos solo encontró a Duncan y Geoff la pregunta fue ¿Dónde está Gwen?

Trent: chicos ¿dónde está Gwen?

Duncan: ahh Trent está buscando a su novia.

Trent se sonroja.

Trent: GWEN NO ES MI NOVIA.

Geoff: si, si lo que sea.

Trent: solo pregunte ¿dónde está Gwen?

Geoff: no lo sé y ¿tu Duncan?

Duncan: bueno solo pe acuerdo que dijo ``regreso en un minuto´´ y se fue.

Trent: ¿ase cuanto que se fue?

Duncan: ni idea.

Trent: que extraño ella no es haci.

Duncan ve una chica.

Duncan: ey y si le preguntamos a esa chica castaña de haya.

Trent: claro vamos, Geoff te quedas aquí no te muevas aurita regresamos ok.

Geoff: ok.

Trent y Duncan fuero a preguntarle aquella chica.

Trent: disculpe pero ha visto una chica de piel blanca, ojos negro y viste de azul y negro y tiene un Togetic con ella.

XXX: no nunca la he visto.

Trent: gracias por cierto hola soy Trent y él es mi amigo Duncan.

La chica vio a Duncan con cara de disgusto.

XXX: tu amigo es un delincuente.

Duncan: espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?

XXX: delincuente ¿algún problema?

Duncan: nada estirada.

XXX: no me llames haci tengo nombre.

Duncan: si y cual es.

Courtney: mi nombre es Courtney y soy de la región Hoenn.

Duncan: genial princesa.

Courtney: YA DEJA DE PONERMEAPODOS.

Duncan y Courtney comenzaron a pelear Geoff fue a ver lo que pasaba.

Geoff: Trent ¿qué pasa aquí?

Trent: pues Duncan esta peleando esa chica su nombre es Courtney.

Geoff: auch.

Escucho un altavoz de alguien.

Enfermera Joy: Trent tus pokémon están listos.

Trent: eh ya voy.

Enfermera Joy: aquí están tus pokémon Trent.

Trent: gracias.

Trent ve alguien llegar y era nada más y nada menos que Gwen.

Trent: Gwen ¿en dónde está vas?

Gwen: solo fui a caminar, vi a mi mamá un rato y me dio dinero para comprar cosas para el viaje.

Togetic: toge toge-tic

Trent: vaya Gwen nunca vi ese lado de ti.

Gwen se sonroja y Trent también hasta que vieron a Geoff con una expresión de malas noticias.

Geoff: chicos la chica esta golpeado a Duncan.

Trent y Gwen: ¿qué?

Ellos 3 fueron a ver lo que está pasando y lo que dijo Geoff era verdad.

Trent: ay no Gwen ayúdame a separarlos.

Gwen: si, Geoff cuídame esto por favor.

Geoff: claro.

Gwen: deténganse.

Trent: no pelen de esa manera.

Courtney pensamiento: esa voz femenina me es conocida.

Trent: ustedes 2 sepárense.

Gwen: no les da vergüenza pelear de esa manera.

Duncan y Courtney voltearon la cabeza en otras direcciones hasta que Courtney reconoció a alguien.

Courtney: TÚ.

Gwen. Ah ¿Courtney?

Courtney: Gwen no me esperaba estuvieras con estos chicos.

Gwen: oh cállate.

Courtney: he estado esperando retarte a una batalla.

Gwen: acepto.

Trent: lamento por interferir pero ¿Gwen la conoces?

Gwen: es mi vieja rival su nombre es Courtney.

Trent: ¿así que la conoces?

Courtney: si pero jamás me dijiste su nombre.

Gwen: ey vamos a pelear o que.

Courtney: claro y luego como se decepciona de ti tu novio.

Gwen: TRENT NO ES MI NOVIO. Se sonroja

Trent: Gwen tranquila por favor.

Trent y los demás fueron al patio de atrás para comenzar una batalla pokémon.

Courtney: usaremos 1 a 1.

Gwen: acepto.

Geoff: yo seré el réferi, bueno comiencen.

Courtney: bueno sal Lopunny sal.

Lopunny: Lóp-pu-ni.

Trent: vamos a ver qué me dice la pokedex.

Pokedex: Lopunny el pokémon conejo es la forma evolucionada de Buneary Sus orejas son muy delicadas. Si alguien las toca con brusquedad, recibirá una espléndida patada.

Trent: vaya eso no me lo esperaba.

Gwen: no me digas, no me importa sal Treecko.

Treecko: Tree-cko.

Courtney: Lopunny usa atracción.

Lopunny uso atracción sobre el Treecko de Gwen y le afecto mucho.

Gwen. Ay no.

Trent: lo olvide el Treecko de Gwen es macho.

Snivy y Petilil saliendo de sus Pokebolas.

Snivy: sni-vy.

Petilil: pe-tilil.

Trent: ¿cómo se salieron de sus pokebolas?

Snivy tomo hojas de los arbustos para echarle porras a Gwen en caso de Petilil quería estar con Trent

Trent: en tiendo Snivy sé que quieres echarle porras a Gwen pero tu Petilil ¿porque no la quieres animar?

Petilil se acercó más porque aún tenía miedo.

Trent: si aún tienes miedo me lo imaginaba.

Gwen: Treecko usa balas semillas.

Courtney: Lopunny esquívalo.

Lopunny lo esquiva.

Courtney: Lopunny usa rebote.

Eso debilito a Treecko un poco.

Gwen: no Treecko usa tacleada.

Courtney: esquívalo y usa poder oculto.

Lopunny uso poder oculto y Treecko callo debilitado.

Geoff: Treecko ya no pude continuar Lopunny es la ganadora es Courtney.

Courtney: sí.

Gwen fue Asia Treecko.

Gwen: Treecko ¿estás bien?

Treecko: Tree-cko Tree.

Gwen: tomare eso como un sí vamos te llevare al centro pokémon.

Trent: Gwen ¿te acompaño?

Gwen: bueno no sé.

Trent: solo te acompaño como amigo.

Gwen: claro.

Dentro del centro pokémon.

Gwen y Trent esperaban en la sala de espera.

Gwen: enfermera ¿Treecko estará bien?

Enfermera Joy: tu Treecko estará bien Gwen no te preocupes.

Gwen: Gracias.

Se va Trent se levanta y va hacia Gwen.

Trent: ¿Qué paso?

Gwen: nada Treecko estará bien.

Trent: ¿estás bien?

Gwen: bueno ay algo que quiero decirte es sobre Courtney y yo.

Trent: te iba a preguntar ¿Cómo conoces a Courtney? ¿Por qué es tu rival?

Gwen: bueno cuando tenía 12 años inicie mi primer viaje a Hoenn en vez de Unova porque quería conocer cosas nuevas mi mamá le dijo un amigo de allá me esperaba.

Trent: enserio ¿Quién era el amigo de tu mamá?

Gwen: el profesor Birch.

Trent: ¿el profesor Birch no lo conozco? Al único profesor de laboratorio que conocí es a la profesora Juniper.

Gwen: bueno el profesor Birch es de la región Hoenn y es amigo de mi mamá.

Trent: ¿por?

Gwen: mi mamá fue una coordinadora…interrumpe.

Trent: una pregunta ¿Qué es una coordinadora?

Gwen: es alguien que dedica en participar en los concursos pokémon se le llaman coordinador o coordinadora tienes que pasar en 2 rondas (como dije casi como en el anime si quieren saber ustedes Gwen y Courtney son coordinadoras no me culpen me arrepiento a poner a Gwen como coordinadora) la primera ronda es la entrada del coordinador y su pokémon usa una combinación de los ataques y que brillen y lo demás y la segunda ronda la batalla algunos concursos lo hacen doble o individual tiene que ser de los 8 mejores cuando llega el final solo quedaran 2 coordinadores de pende del marcador de tiempo o si el pokémon quede debilitado, etc.

Trent: guau nunca lo he escuchado.

Gwen: el ganado recibirá un listón, tienes que conseguir 5 listones y haci llegar al gran festival.

Trent: vaya es casi como las batallas pero diferente.

Gwen: algo haci.

Trent: una pregunta ¿cómo sabes tanto de eso?

Gwen: no te vayas a burlar.

Trent: lo prometo.

Gwen: buenos soy coordinadora.

Trent: enserio.

Gwen: si como dije inicie mi viaje por Hoenn el profesor Birch me dio 3 elecciones tenía que escoger 1 era entre Mudkip, Torchic o Treecko quería escoger a Torchic pero mire a Treecko y me gusto no me importaba como era pero decidí escoger un tipo planta que un tipo fuego se hiso mi mejor amigo como Togetic y Umbreon decidí empezar mi primer concurso cuando obtuve los 5 listones en las otras ciudades llegue al gran festival conocí a Courtney y vi que tenía un Blaziken que era la última evolución de un Torchic después de pasar su segunda etapa a la última, llegue en los 3 finales Courtney y yo estábamos en nuestra batalla pero Treecko iba evolucionar en un Grovyle pero siempre se reusaba a evolucionar Treecko quedo debilitado perdí en la 3 ronda decidí viajar a Sinnoh para seguir con mi sueño pero siempre quedaba en el 3 puesto Treecko siempre hacia lo mismo la enfermera joy la de pueblo Alpargata me dio una piedra eterna para que Treecko ya no se hiciera más daño y seguimos con nuestros sueño de echo me encanta los concursos pero decidí regresar a unova nunca he viajada en mi propia región en donde vivo cuando estaba en la ruta descansando un rato Togetic se me había escapado la encontré después tú me arrojaste la Pokebola creyendo que era un pokémon pero ahora me preocupa más Treecko.

Trent: guau no sabía que te gustaban los concursos pero ¿tú y Courtney?

Gwen: a eso siempre nos peleamos por todo para saber quién era la mejor coordinadora y las 2 lo somos.

Trent: se nota.

Gwen: oye.

Enfermera Joy: Gwen tu Treecko está mejor.

Gwen: vamos.

Enfermera Joy: tu Treecko ya está listo.

Gwen: gracias.

Treecko: Tree-cko.

Trent: me agrada.

Gwen: lo sé.

Pero ellos dos escucharon que alguien se quejaba por dolor se voltearon y vieron a Duncan jalando las orejas a Geoff.

Trent: ¿y ahora que hiso?

Duncan: este idiota le pregunta a Courtney que si quería viajar con nosotros y en mi mente dije que dijera que no pero dijo que si y mejor me lleve a Geoff por las orejas para decirles.

Geoff: auch viejo eres peo que Trent cuando él me jala las orejas.

Gwen: Geoff para la próxima no seas un idiota.

Gwen leda un zape a Geoff y este se queja.

Trent: Gwen no te enojes sé que Geoff dijo una estupidez pero tienes que tranquilizarte y mejor se amiga de Courtney.

Gwen tienes razón tratare de ser buena con ella.

Courtney: ey cuando nos vamos los 5 juntos.

Gwen: no nos podemos ir porque Trent tiene una batalla con el líder de gimnasio pero esta asentado.

Courtney: si es haci.

Pero se escuchó un anunció en la tv.

Reportera: hola región Unova hoy se hará un concurso pokémon por primera vez en la región Unova los mejores coordinadores participarán en todas las rondas para llegar al gran festival esto se hará cuando obtengas 5 listones van al gran festival se inscribirán en ciudad Nacrene donde se llevara a cabo el primer concurso dentro de 4 días Sandra fuera.

Courtney: guau Unova por primera vez un concurso eso es Genial.

Trent: Gwen es tu oportunidad.

Gwen: si tienes razón mis pokémon y yo daremos un esfuerzo.

Duncan: jajajajajaja.

Gwen: ¿de qué te ríes?

Duncan: no me digas que eres coordinadora que ridículo jajajajajaja.

Courtney: los concursos no son ridículos son geniales.

Duncan: lo dudo jajajajaja.

Gwen y Courtney se miraron con una sonrisa mala y le dieron un zape a Duncan.

Duncan: auch eso me dolió.

Courtney: tregua.

Gwen: tregua.

Geoff le toma de las 2 manos de Courtney a él le salieron corazones en los ojos.

Geoff: Courtney me alegro que estés en nuestro equipo si algo te pasa yo seré tu protector.

Gwen le jala la oreja.

Gwen: la única cosa que vas a proteger es alejarte de ella.

Geoff: Gwen eso duele ay.

Trent: lo siento por el siempre ase eso.

Duncan: 1ro a Gwen luego a Courtney quien sigue.

Los 3 se ríen: jajajajaja.

Courtney la ex rival de Gwen se une al grupo ahora Trent tiene que entrar para retar al líder de Gimnasio de ciudad Striaton.

Continuara…

**Milagro me tomo mucho terminar el capítulo 4 bueno se preguntaran en que capitulo saldrá Bridgette ya lo sabrán algún día.**

**Reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Enfrentando al líder de Gimnas

**Hola chicos como han estado les traigo el capítulo 5 esta ves Bridgette también será coordinadora sakaki-sam DXC 12345 me pregunto qué quería participar en el fics ella será líder de gimnasio y le dije que si aquí está el capítulo 5.**

**Total drama no me pertenece**

Enfrentando al líder de Gimnasio

Hoy era el día de muy brilloso y soleado Trent, Gwen, Geoff, Duncan y Courtney estaban buscando el gimnasio.

Trent: Duncan Geoff ¿no se acuerdan dónde está el gimnasio? o ¿saben dónde están?

Duncan: si lo sabemos.

Geoff: si viejo no te pongas haci de molesto.

Gwen: ¿están seguros?

Duncan y Geoff: sí.

Ellos 3 los sig. A ellos 2 Asta que…

Ellos 3: no se acuerdan dónde está el gimnasio verdad.

Ellos 2: no ya no sabemos en dónde está.

Courtney: que idiotas son -_-

Trent: ni que lo digas -_-

Gwen sintió lo mismo.

XXX: disculpen ¿ustedes buscan el gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton?

Ellos 5 voltearon y vieron a alguien detrás de ellos Geoff fue hacia ella se enamoró completamente la toma de las 2 manos.

Geoff: no nos perdemos hasta que tú llegaste ¿cuál es tu nombra?

Bridgette: Bridgette.

Geoff: ¿te puedo decir Bridg?

Bridgette: am claro.

Geoff: creo que tu personalidad es igual al mar azul tu belleza es igual a una Milotic tan Herm….

Gwen le jala las orejas

Gwen: mejor piensa en otra cosa en vez de ser tan inepto como de costumbre.

Geoff: oye eso duele suélteme Gwen.

Bridgette: ¿él siempre es haci?

Trent: si lo siento

Gwen lo avienta.

Gwen: lo siento es muy estúpido.

Bridgette: no importa bueno ¿Quién es el retador?

Trent: yo busco el líder de gimnasio.

Bridgette: les enseñare el gimnasio vamos.

La sig. Gwen se puso a platicar con Trent.

Gwen: entonces pelearas con un líder de gimnasio eso es genial.

Trent: lo sé y tu estarás en un concurso pokémon grandiosos.

Gwen: lo sé, Trent ¿cuál es tu color favorito? Pregunto.

Trent: el verde esmeralda por.

Gwen: no más. Se sonroja

Trent: está bien. También se sonroja.

Bridgette: oigan ¿ustedes 2 son novios?

Trent y Gwen se sonrojan.

Trent: que no somos solos amigos verdad.

Gwen: si solo amigos.

Bridgette: si como sea, bueno llegamos.

Trent, Gwen y Courtney se quedaron con la boca abierta como era el gimnasio.

Courtney: vaya nunca he visto el gimnasio de un líder de gimnasio.

Gwen: lo sé yo vivo en esta ciudad y nunca he visto el gimnasio de ciudad striaton.

Duncan: ven que es genial.

Trent: si un momento ¿Cómo sabes dónde estaba el gimnasio de ciudad Striaton?

Bridgette: yo ya había venido aquí antes.

Ellos 5: ¿QUEEE?

Trent: yo creí que tú eras la líder de gimnasio.

Bridgette: claro que no yo no quiero ser líder de gimnasio.

Gwen: bueno entremos.

Se abrieron las puertas y se quedaron con la boca abierta era solo un restaurante aparece una chica de 15 años Cabello largo, ondeado y de color negro su piel blanca ojos azules un top azul marino, una falda color negro algo corta, unas botas del mismo color del top con detalles negros (nota: le agradezco a **sakaki-sam DXC 12345 **para que participara en el fics).

Yumiko: hola bienvenidos vengan los llevare a su mesa me llamo Yumiko.

Se lleva a los protagonistas una mesa de 6 personas apareces 2 personas (esas 2 si me pertenecen) de la misma edad una rubia cabello corto lacio, piel bronceada, ojos negros, blusa rojo, jeans, tenis blancos y una pelirroja cabello amarado largo, ojos verdes piel pálida, blusa verde, falda hasta las rodillas verde, y zapatillas negras.

Sakura: hola soy Sakura.

Claire: Y yo soy Claire.

Yumiko: solo dinos ¿Qué quieren de comer?

Geoff se levanta para hacer de las suyas (soy una estúpida -_-)

Geoff: las 3 son muy hermosas, su cabello combina a todo.

Ellas 3: ahh gracias.

Geoff: saldré con ustedes 3 aunque soy mayor no importa estaremos destinados para todo como el am….

Gwen le jala de las orejas.

Gwen: tranquilízate encatabobo tú no eres su príncipe azul.

Lo avienta.

Yumiko: ¿Qué quieren de comer?

Trent: Bridg este no es el gimnasio es un solo restaurante lo sentimos creíamos que ustedes sean líderes de gimnasio mire vin…

Yumiko: sé que vienes a retarnos ¿verdad?

Ellos 4: ¿ahh?

Yumiko: como oyeron Sakura líder de gimnasio de tipo planta, Claire líder de gimnasio de tipo fuego y yo Yumiko líder de gimnasio de tipo agua somos las líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Striaton ¿Quién es el 4to retador?

Trent: yo un momento 4to.

Yumiko: si Sakura peleo contra el rubio (Geoff) después Claire contra el del pelo verde (Duncan) y antier yo contra un chico moreno no se pelo hasta el cuello con un arete (Alejandro) bueno ¿contra quién peleas?

Trent: escojo contra ti Yumiko.

Yumiko: bueno empecemos.

Fueron al campo de batalla de gimnasio.

Yumiko: serán 1 contra 1

Trent: de acuerdo.

Claire: esto será genial.

Sakura: tienes razón.

Viene el réferi.

Réferi: este es una batalla de gimnasio con la líder de gimnasio Yumiko de tipo agua y el retador será Trent de ciudad Arcilla y comiencen.

Yumiko: bueno Lanturn sal.

Lanturn:

Len. T'churn

Trent: haber.

Trent saca su pokedex.

Pokedex: Lanturn el pokémon luz es la forma evolucionada de chinchou La luz de Lanturn se puede ver desde lo más profundo. Se le llama la "estrella de alta mar".

Trent: un pokémon tipo agua ya se usara a Snivy y….

Pero sale Petilil.

Petilil: Peti-lil.

Trent: ah Petilil.

Todos hicieron un gesto de vergüenza

Gwen: a mí se me hace que Petilil quiere estar fuera de la Pokebola.

Togetic: toge-tic

Duncan: aja.

Bridgette: que linda es.

Trent: Petilil mira voy a tener una batalla haci que regresa a tu Pokebola.

Yumiko: los siento eso no se podrá dije 1 contra 1 la reglas son que el entrenador escoge un pokémon asique ay que empezar la batalla.

Trent: bien Petilil usa tacleada.

Petilil usa tacleada.

Yumiko: Lanturn esquívalo.

Lanturn lo esquiva Petilil casi se cae a la piscina.

Yumiko: ahora usa pistola de agua.

Lanturn usa pistola de agua pero no hiso efecto.

Trent: recuerdo que Gwen me dijo que los pokémon tipo Planta son fuerte contra los de tipo Agua.

Yumiko: Lanturn usa onda trueno.

Petilil iba esquivarlo pero fue muy tarde.

Trent: Petilil.

Petilil callo debilitada.

Trent: PETILIL.

Petilil no se quiere rendir.

Trent: bien Petilil usa atracción.

Petilil usa atracción y Lanturn le hiso efecto.

Yumiko: LANTURN NO.

Petilil usa un ataque nuevo.

Trent: ¿qué es eso?

Pokedex: el nuevo movimiento de Petilil es Hojas mágicas.

Trent: Petilil ¿aprendió hojas mágicas?

Gwen: no es posible la Petilil de Trent aprendió un nuevo movimiento.

Courtney: no me habían dicho que Petilil es una bebe.

Duncan: lose pero ¿cómo aprendió ese movimiento?

Geoff: impresiónate.

Sakura: será la ¿confianza entre pokémon y humano?

Trent: bien Petilil usa Hojas mágicas.

Petilil usa hojas mágicas ese ataque daño mucho Lanturn.

Yumiko: LANTURN.

Trent: bien Petilil usa rayo solar.

Petilil dio el golpe final Lanturn cayó derrotado.

Referí: Lanturn no puede continuar Petilil gana, el ganador es Trent de ciudad Arcilla.

Trent: si Petilil lo logramos ganamos.

Petilil: Peti-lil.

Yumiko: Lanturn hiciste un buen trabajo.

Lo regresa en su Pokebola.

Yumiko: bueno me derrotaste por eso te daré la medalla trio.

Yumiko le entrega la medalla a Trent.

Trent: si al fin tengo la medalla trio.

Los chicos fueron Asia Trent.

Geoff: viejo lo hiciste.

Duncan: lograste ganar tu primera medalla amigo.

Trent: gracias.

Después de llevar a Petilil al centro pokémon se fueron a la próxima ciudad.

Yumiko: adiós cuídense.

Sakura: espero que vuelvan otra vez.

Ellos 5: adiós.

Gwen: próxima parada ciudad Nacrene.

Courtney: concurso pokémon haya vamos.

XXX: ¿ustedes 5 se dirigen a sudad Nacrene?

Se voltean y era Bridgette.

Geoff: ah sí ¿porque?

Bridgette: quiero viajar con ustedes también soy coordinadora.

Trent: adelante.

Bridgette: gracias.

Trent gana su primera medalla pero también tiene una nueva amiga y compañera Bridgette y se dirigen a ciudad Nacrene para el primer concurso pokémon de Gwen, Bridgette y Courtney.

Continuara….

**Termine lamento por tardarme es que me emocione porque soy tía de nuevo nació el 6 de enero bueno tengo 14 años de edad.**

**Bueno Reviews por favor.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo decidí hacer el capítulo 6 este capi tiene una combinación de 2 capítulos de pokémon de 2 temporadas diferentes la sexta temporada capítulo 4 Un Pokémon implacable y de la decimocuarta temporada capítulo 7 ¡Atrapar a Snivy es un juego difícil! Espero diferente y sobre el capítulo 2 del otro fics me tomara mucho en hacerlo.**

**Total drama no me pertenece.**

Eevee difícil de atrapar

Después de que Trent obtuvo la medalla trío los protagonistas se encontraban en la ruta 3 preparando las cosas para almorzar.

Duncan: ¿Cuándo vamos a comer?

Courtney: Duncan no seas holgazán.

Duncan: si como sea.

Courtney golpea a Duncan.

Duncan: auch oye no seas ruda.

Courtney: pues ayuda en algo.

Duncan: bien lo are princesa.

Courtney: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Duncan: que tu dijiste que te dijera estirada pero te queda mejor princesa.

Courtney: ok estoy harta de ti.

Trent se dirige hacia allá.

Trent: ey chicos no pelen discutiendo no se resolverá en nada.

Gwen: Trent tiene razón.

Ellos 2: bien.

Entre los arbusto un pokémon sale de allí pero Trent y los demás no vieron nada se trataba de un Eevee.

Eevee: í.bi

Eevee ve a Trent le gusta su actitud dulce y amable. (Bueno también abra un poco de referencia de la 3 temporada capítulo 11 de pokémon)

Trent: Gwen ¿te ayudo con algo?

Gwen: no gracias lo hare sola.

Pero Gwen casi se iba tropezar pero Trent la atrapo rápido.

Trent: ¿estás bien?

Gwen: si lo estoy.

Trent y Gwen se quedaron viéndose uno con el otro, Gwen esta hipnotizada por los ojos verdes de Trent y mientras Trent se perdió por lo ojo negros de Gwen sus corazones no paraban de latir pero alguien interrumpió.

Bridgette: ahh mira Court, Trent no para de ver los ojos de Gwen.

Courtney: si lo sé qué romántico.

Duncan: jajaja lo sabía nuestro amigo está enamorado.

Geoff: lose.

Trent y Gwen se vieron con cara de vergüenza tenían las mejillas rojas se soltaron los 2 el Umbreon de Gwen se sorprendió.

Trent: l-lo- lo siento. Tartamudeó Trent

Gwen: n-n-no yo l-l-lo- lo siento yo fui quien casi se iba a tropezar. Gwen también empezó a Tartamudeó.

Eevee también se sorprendió pero vio el Umbreon de Gwen le sale corazones en los ojos sale de los arbustos.

Trent: hola.

Eevee: í.bi

Gwen: es un Eevee.

Trent: haci que eres ese famoso Eevee vamos a ver. Trent saca su pokedex.

Pokedex: Eevee el pokémon evolutivo su composición genética es algo irregular, por eso cambia de forma muy rápido y por diversas causas.

Trent: Gwen me dijiste que Eevee tiene 7 formas evolucionadas verdad.

Gwen: sí.

Trent: me puedes explicar.

Gwen: claro mira Eevee es un pokémon evolutivo tiene 7 diferentes formas de evolución por ejemplo si se expone a una roca agua evoluciona a Vaporeon o si se expone a una roca fuego evoluciona en Flareon o si se expone a una roca trueno evoluciona en Jolteon ahora depende de la capacidad de entrenador si su amistad fue de día sube de nivel evoluciona en Espeon pero si su amistad es de noche sube de nivel y evoluciona en Umbreon pero si Eevee Subir nivel al lado de Roca musgo evoluciona en Leafeon y por ultimo si Eevee Subir nivel al lado de Roca hielo evolucionara en Glaceon.

Trent: guau eso no lo sabía me gusta mejor Espeon.

Eevee se acerca el Umbreon de Gwen se enamora de él.

Duncan: Gwen ese Eevee se enamoró de tu Umbreon.

Gwen: si Umbreon es macho entonces ese Eevee es hembra.

Geoff: estas segura.

Gwen: si al menos de que sea afectada con atracción si son del mismo de género no abra ningún efecto.

Trent: bueno Snivy usa atracción.

Snivy sale de la Pokebola y usa atracción sobre Eevee y no hiso efecto.

Gwen: si como Snivy es hembra y Eevee también no hiso efecto.

Eevee usa bola sombra sobre Snivy.

Trent: oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Duncan: yo me encargo Flareon usa lanzallamas.

Flareon: Flar-eon.

Eevee lo esquiva usa atracción y dio efecto el Flareon de Duncan.

Duncan: Flareon no.

Geoff: mi turno Jolteon sal.

Jolteon: Jolteon.

Gwen: ahh que horror.

Se esconde detrás de Trent.

Geoff: Jolteon usa impactrueno.

Usa impactrueno pero Eevee lo esquivo uso atracción sobre Jolteon e hiso efecto.

Geoff: ay no JOLTEON.

Gwen: Jolteon y Flareon son machos mientras que Eevee es hembra.

Courtney: me gustaría sacar a Leafeon pero no quiero que se lastime aunque mi Leafeon es Hembra.

Bridgette: me gustaría sacar a Vaporeon pero está en mi casa y es hembra.

Eevee se lleva a Umbreon de Gwen y uso bola sombra sobre Jolteon y Flareon.

Duncan: a no.

Gwen: Umbreon regresa.

Geoff: Jolteon regresa a tu Pokebola.

Duncan: tú también Flareon.

Bridgette: oigan ¿saben lo que pienso?

Geoff la toma de las 2 manos.

Geoff: que vamos estar juntos y permanecer ast….

Gwen lo jala de las orejas.

Gwen: permanecerás alejándote de ella.

Bridgette: no me refiero a que pienso que Eevee está enamorada del Umbreon de Gwen.

Duncan: como Trent y Gwen.

Ellos 2 se sonrojan.

Trent y Gwen: NO EMPIESEZ CON LO MISMO.

Courtney: tengo una idea que si uno de nosotros atrapa esa Eevee.

Gwen: si pero nosotros 5 ya tenemos sus Eevee pero evolucionados.

Trent: y si yo la atrapa solo tengo 2.

Gwen: genial.

Trent: bien equipo vallamos a buscarlos.

Eevee y Umbreon se estaban divirtiendo jugando en el campo en realidad Umbreon se enamoró de Eevee (si quieren saber Eevee no uso atracción sobre Umbreon).

Umbreon: Úm-bre-on.

Eevee: í.bi

Mientras alguien los vigilaba.

Meowth: mi es el Umbreon de la boba y junto con un Eevee salvaje.

Jessie: si ahora solo falta para capturarlos.

James: órale.

Pusieron una trampa. Eevee jugando con Umbreon pero Eevee callo en la trampa.

Meowth: si atrapamos un Eevee salvaje.

James: Eevee ya eres un miembro de equipo Rocket.

Eevee estaba pidiendo ayuda. Umbreon la escucha.

Umbreon: Um-bre, Um-bre, Um-bre-on.

Jessie: Meowth ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Meowth: Umbreon dice que dejemos libre a esa Eevee.

Jessie: no lo haremos sal Ekans.

Ekans: Ekans.

Umbreon usa bola sombra daño a Ekans.

Jessie: Ekans usa piquete venenoso.

Ekans uso piquete venenoso pero Umbreon lo esquivo.

Umbreon usa Ataque rápido y Ekans quedo debilitado cayó sobre del equipo Rocket Umbreon libero a Eevee.

Jessie: como te atreves cosa rara.

Eevee usa bola sombra.

Jessie: odio a ese Umbreon y A esa Eevee.

James: parece que ellos 2 son muy poderosos.

Meowth: de decir tonterías.

El equipo Rocket: el equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez.

Gwen: UMBREON.

Umbreon se emocionó de ver a Gwen.

Gwen: Umbreon no vuelvas hacer eso otra vez.

Ellos 5 vieron la actitud de Gwen.

Gwen: jamás vieron esto.

Trent: calma Gwen.

Gwen: vámonos Umbreon.

Umbreon no quería dejar sola a Eevee.

Eevee: í-bi.

Eevee comenzó a brillar.

Trent: es posible.

Gwen: Eevee está evolucionando.

Eevee se convirtió en Espeon.

Courtney: Eevee evolución en Espeon.

Trent: vamos a ver. Trent saca su pokedex.

Pokedex: Espeon el pokémon psíquico es la forma evolucionada de Eevee su pelaje es tan sensible que puede percibir cualquier cambio en el aire y predecir el tiempo.

Umbreon se emocionó más.

Umbreon: Um-bre-on.

Espeon: Éspeon.

Gwen: oigan ¿qué les pasa a ellos 2?

Duncan: pues que no ves Umbreon se enamoró de Espeon.

Gwen: pero son contrapartes.

Trent: Gwen siempre ay un dicho que siempre los opuestos se atraen.

Gwen: tienes razón.

Trent: lo olvide Snivy regresa.

Trent no se dio cuenta de que una de sus pokebolas se cayó Espeon lo toco y entro se ilumino la punta roja y paro hasta que Trent se dio cuento.

Trent: pero que.

Duncan: viejo obtuviste un Espeon.

Trent: si tienes razón al fin tengo un Espeon.

Umbreon no estaba feliz.

Trent: amigo espera Espeon sal.

Espeon: Éspeon.

Trent: Espeon ¿quieres unirte al grupo?

Espeon asintió razón porque quería estar on Umbreon.

Trent: genial.

Geoff: amigo esos 2 están enamorados pienso que tú y Gwen serían una pareja.

Trent y Gwen: YA CÁLLATE GEOFF.

Un Eevee evoluciona en un Espeon y se enamora del Umbreon de Gwen Trent a tiene una nueva amiga nuestros protagonistas se dirigen a ciudad Nacrene para el concurso de Gwen, Courtney y Bridgette y la batalla de gimnasio de Trent.

Continuara…

**Muchachos ponga** **Reviews y sobre el otro fics tratare de terminar el capítulo 2 pero seguirán las votaciones.**

**Bye **


End file.
